


Where'd he come from

by RoosterTeethTrash



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alfred saves the day, Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Not Alfred and Arthur tho, it's Arthur w/ someone else, some jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 17:54:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4147251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoosterTeethTrash/pseuds/RoosterTeethTrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>New Punk nerd joins Alfred F. Jones' school. Normally a punk or nerd would be an outcast- hated, right? But what will happen when he isn't? And Alfred loves it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where'd he come from

**Author's Note:**

> Okay - this is gonna be in one chapter cuz I have loads of stories to update. This was inspired loosely by a fic called "The ups and downs of loving an Englishman' But only cuz of jelly @ prom... 
> 
> I might add one more chapter of smut-ness after Prom just say if I should or not. I would REALLY like to know :3

Alfred F. Jones: Jock , loved by many , known as a womaniser.

Arthur Kirkland: Nerd, Punk, crushed on by a certain quarterback. 

Alfred was eating his McDonald's pancake as he caught his eye- A boy with blonde and red tinted/ dip dyed fringe. He wasn't bad looking and boy he knew it from the girl checking him out, luckily he averted his gaze before anyone caught him too. Alfred was known as the womaniser but that was because his father pressured him into a relationship and, when everything was going so well, he didn't want his dad to flip out if he came out as gay, so he asked out his best friend who was a girl, Kat- she didn't know about him but he hoped if he did come out she'd be understanding as she knew how his dad could be with little things like this.

~~~~

Arthur was on his way to his first lesson as he was approached by some jocks, that weren't the same as he saw this morning with the cute blonde in the middle. This guy was tall,broad and a light shade of blonde. "What do we have here? A freak" The , obvious, leader barked. Arthur snorted, not awake enough to deal with this guy's shit right now "What do you bloody want, arsehole?" He said as if he had something sour in his mouth "British, that's new, I've never beat up a Brit fag before." - He didn't care if people knew is he was gay, he was what he was- The older boy said, pinning Arthur against a locker a fist about 10 cm away from his face...

\-- 

Alfred walked in on the new kid, pinned against a locker by some barbarian he knew as Josh. Josh was athletic, strong and a fighter . His - Alfred's- group looked in horror as Josh brought his fist up to hit the poor guy. The girls flinched and turned away as they heard a crack but the howl of pain came from the older boy laying on the floor as the punk had his fist lowering "Sorry, I don't take anyone's shit, you absolute cunt." He said calmly but his voice was more British due to the anger it hid as he walked off to his first lesson. Fuck the British accent was hot to compliment everything else about him.

~~~~

Arthur was sitting in Art as the group he saw amongst the crowd earlier enter the classroom, late. "Mr. Jones why are you and your group late.. again?" the teacher asked as he sighed and raised an eyebrow . The teacher just let them sit down and of course 'Jones' had to sit next to him. It wasn't  _bad_ but having a crush on a dude who he was sure had a girlfriend wasn't the best way to start the year, he didn't even know the guy and he had a crush 'How pathetic' Arthur thought as he drew absent-mindedly. 

~~~

"Arthur if he causes you trouble , just say and we'll move him" Mrs. Anderson said. Rude. Alfred looked over at the British boy as he rolled his emerald eyes but responded "It'll be fine Mrs." before going back to drawing and - wow- he was an amazing artist almost as good as Feliciano. "Hey sorry, Arthur, but can I borrow a pencil?" He asked, why was he nervous of that?

\---

He looked at Jones "Yeah sure--" he said as the gave him the pencil "Alfred" the American smiled in which Arthur returned  and turned back to his work. 

~~

After class Arthur was walking out as he was stopped , he turned to see the happy American "Hey, wanna hang out with my group?" Arthur nodded "Sure, why not?" He hopped his group were okay and not mad that he hit one of 'them'.

\---

Alfred asked the guys and girls before and they were more than happy, especially Kat. "I know..." She whispered "You like him" He stuttered "I- Wha--" Wait was she.. fangirling ? "I know you do, I don't mind, Alfred" she smiled "I always knew  _that_ about you" Alfred smiled- good. 

~~~~

They hung out with and without the group for the rest of the year. Kat and he broke it off that day mutually and it felt good, there were no lies and it just felt great. Arthur had a new boy, which Alfred _hated_  , bruises were found and only once talked about , but Arthur never said where they came from. Everything (except that) seemed fine. That is until a week from prom...

 

~~~~

"Hey Artie!" he said as Arthur came round his house for a night of Halo and shit. Arthur seemed normal for the majority, a bruise was on his arm but Alfred just kept quiet about that. Around 10pm is where everything seemed off- horribly off...

"Artie?" He asked softly... 

\--- 

Arthur frowned at the nickname- he'll miss that. "I might be leaving after prom... I have to decide by Thursday" Thursday- the day after prom.

 

"Wh-What?!" he screamed "Y-You can't , you have friends here and - and your  _boyfriend -_ and me..." he said the last bit quietly 

"Comere" The American said with open arms which the Brit took without hesitation "Nathen (his boyfriend) is a reason  to go..." Alfred held him close "I know- you don't need to hide it. Trust me" Alfred was uneasy for the rest of the night. 

~~~~ 

Alfred was taking Kat to prom, but as friends, whilst Arthur came with his good for nothing boyfriend, who was now trying to make out with the younger, punk , now fully blonde. Arthur was reluctant but was obviously scared of the guy with his tongue down his throat. Alfred had jealousy bubbling inside him as he tore the apart "Sorry , I need to talk to my best friend" he said before he tugged Arthur away gently. 

\--- 

As Alfred tugged him away, Arthur was smiling on the inside, thank God he saved him from that. What Arthur didn't expect was to be dragged outside- away from everyone-and have soft lips on his own. He was shocked but returned it with complete happiness and trust in Alfred. When they pulled back, nothing was said as they laced fingers together. They walked in separately  Arthur went to see his soon to be ex boyfriend.

~~~~

Alfred made sure he kept an eye on his boyfriend - Holy shit he was so happy to say that. "Guess who did it?" He asked Kat "No- Oh my Go-- Eeek" she squealed to Alfred. She knew how Nathen was and they both waited for the older boy to come back. 

\--- 

"You What?!" Nathen angerly whisper shouted at the younger one of the two. "I-I'm dumping you for Alfred , Nathen. I don't love you, hell I don't even like you any more." He said 

"That stupid ass, he's just as stupid and dumb and worthless as you" Normally  the Brit would be in a corner saying a chorus of 'sorry's' and 'i'll do better' but this - talking about his boyfriend and best friend that way was not okay. Arthur saw a hand raising to slap him and he froze

\--- 

They were talking- that's all, Arthur's a big boy, he doesn't need help- that's what Alfred thought until they all heard many very audiable gasps and he saw Nathen's hand risen to the smaller boy. 

\--- 

Arthur took the taller boy's wrist and twisted it, causing him to fall to the ground, wrist held by Arthur. "Don't you say shit about him" he said before kissing his hand and punching him in the face "Ever." He said, suit coat  slung over his shoulder. 

\--- 

Alfred was surprised at how authoritative he was about someone bad mouthing him. And - boy- he was hot as he walked back to him . They both left as Alfred stuck his middle finger up, holding his boyfriend's hand whilst everyone whooted and had aww's as they left. As they got back to Alfred's parentless house they went upstairs and made out, tongues sliding over each other's, neck kisses and teasing. Alfred hoped this was a sign he wasn't going to leave....

 


End file.
